<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by MarvelsDC22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884472">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22'>MarvelsDC22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kara is jealous of herself, Kara is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on Supergirl and make sure to gush about her any chance you got, making Kara jealous... But, of herself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/fem!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)</p><p>Here is the voice recording if you'd like to listen to it instead :) https://youtu.be/FH1EuL3ujQI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara rolled her eyes as you once again went on and on about how ‘amazing and cool’ Supergirl was, her knowing that it was her but she hadn’t told you who she really was, so for now she had to sit there and be jealous of herself, it was odd really, how could you be jealous of yourself? But, somehow Kara had managed it “She’s just so pretty and strong” you said, stopping when you heard Kara release a heavy sigh “Something wrong?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara and watching as she turned to look at you with a deer caught in headlights expression “Fine, continue” she said quickly, catching the way you raised an eyebrow before you shrugged and continued going on and on about Supergirl.</p><p>A few days later, you were walking out to your car after a late night at CatCo, you had stayed later that night because Cat Grant was determined to get you to finish your report before you could leave for the night, you sighed as you dug around for your keys in your bag “Dammit, where are they?” You muttered to yourself, starting to get frustrated the longer you took “A nice looking girl like you shouldn’t be out all alone” you heard someone say, causing you to jump and drop your keys, which you had just grabbed, to the ground “And I don’t need your help” you said simply, looking at the guy who just chuckled and kept advancing “I wouldn’t take another step” you said, trying to fight back the fear in your voice as you felt your back touch your car, you had nowhere to go.</p><p>“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” The guy sneered, continuing his advances until he was suddenly knocked back and Supergirl was standing in front of you protectively “She won’t do anything, I will” Supergirl growled, glaring at the guy who slowly sat up and stared in shock “Now I’d run along before anything else happens” she threatened, watching the guy quickly scramble up before running off “Are you okay?” She asked, turning to look at you and seeing you already smiling at her “Am I okay? Supergirl just saved my ass! Of course I’m okay!” you said, grinning at her and catching the blush that appeared on her face “All in a days work, you should get home though” she said, looking at you and watching you nod before you thanked her once more and got into your car.</p><p>When you were back home, you quickly dialed Kara’s number and waited for her to pick up, practically bouncing as you waited impatiently for her to answer “Hello?” Kara answered, listening as you quickly went into great detail about what happened that night “Are you okay?” She asked, sounding panicked after you told her what had happened “Of course I’m okay! Supergirl saved me and I know I’m okay when she’s there” you said, grinning as you walked around your apartment some “I see” Kara said, you completely missing the hint of jealousy in her tone as she said that, you continuing to gush over Supergirl until Kara interrupted you “Y/N, as much as I love to hear you gush about her, I need sleep and so do you” sounding a little harsher than she meant but she was jealous and couldn’t help it “O-Okay, sorry, Kara” you said softly before you hung up, now feeling down.</p><p>Kara sighed to herself when you hung up on her, feeling guilty but at the same time she couldn’t help it “I have to tell her” she said finally, heading out and driving to your place, when she got there it was pouring down rain “Perfect” Kara sighed, getting out of the car before running up and knocking on your door “Y/N, please open up!” Kara called, soaked from standing there since there was no protection from the rain at your front door, not saying anything when you opened the door “Kara, what are you doing?” You asked, watching as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail, took off her glasses and went to pull off her shirt “Kara” you stuttered, reaching out to stop her and feeling your face start to burn “No, I have to do this” she said, looking at you before she pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing the top half of her Supergirl suit.</p><p>You stared in shock when you saw the big <em>S </em>on her suit before you finally locked eyes with her “You-You’re Supergirl” you said softly, watching her nod and stand there silently for a moment before she took a cautious step forward “I am, do you still like me?” She asked, looking at you and watching as you took a deep breath, just trying to gather yourself again “Of course I do, I love you and your Supergirl side” you admitted, watching her smile before she pulled you close and kissed you deeply, the two of you getting absolutely soaked and you waking up the next morning with a nasty cold, but it was all worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>